earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Underworld Gone Underground 1
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat * Suicide * Fox * Unidentified... Location * The Narrows, Gotham City, NJ * June 26th 2017, 0001 EST VOX Archive * Fox: 3 instances Interesting decoration. A little avant garde for my tastes... but I like it. * Spider-Bat: Is this what you called us in for? Interesting... * Suicide: Lady and gentlemen, may I present to you the Underworld Killer? * Unidentified: rattling, gagged mumbling * Spider-Bat: scoff No fair! I wanted to capture him... * Panthra: You're not the only one... sniff So, I guess it's a good thing that is not him. * Spider-Bat: Yay? * Suicide: Huh? * Unidentified: rattling, gagged mumbling * Panthra: The smell is off. * Spider-Bat: scoff So, he tried a different shampoo. What of it? Looks like him to me. * Panthra: You saw him from ninety feet away, in the dark. I saw him up close. I have his scent. It is not him. * Spider-Bat: Yeah, good point... and this guy has a bag over his head too... * Unidentified: rattling, gagged mumbling * Fox: You sure ain't him, chicadee? * Panthra: Quite. * Fox: The lady has spoken. Cut this one down. * Unidentified: rattling, gagged mumbling, burlack sack manipulated * Spider-Bat: You know, now that I see him... Su, what made you think this guy was Underworld? * Suicide: I went to check out the old crime scenes. This guy was snooping around at three of the five I went to in a singleday, taking pictures and the like. I figured he was trying to find a way to capture the thrill of the kills again... Relive them through the pictures, y'know? * Fox: Ungag him. I'd like to hear what he has to say for himself then. * Suicide: whack You heard the guy... Explain yourself. * Unidentified: Gee, I, uh... I ain't no no killer! I'm... I'm reporter... for the Daily Planet. This Underworld fellow moved to Metrop- * Panthra: Shhh... You hear that? * Fox: I was just about to ask you the same. * Suicide: I don't hear anything. You? * Spider-Bat: Y'know, now that you mention it... Nope! Not a thing. * Panthra: Ultrasonic frequency. Quieter than most, nothing I've heard before. * Fox: Where is it coming from? * Panthra: sniff It's coming from him... No... wait... His arm... His watch! * Fox: Sonic boom, distant, coming from the Southwest. Hit the decks, lads! We've got incoming! footsteps: 4 instances * Unidentified: chuckle Now you've done it... You wanted to know who I am? I'll tell you! I'm Superman's best friend, Jimmy Olsen! That's who! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 2. * Panthra, Spider-Bat and Hot Shot encountered Underworld in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 12. Links and References * VOX Box: Underworld Gone Underground 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Jimmy Olsen/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Narrows/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline